


pages upon pages (dedicated to you, my love)

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, No more tags otherwise SPOILERS, Post-7x22, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: On her late husband’s 35th birthday, Felicity finds Oliver’s old journals and a note written to her tucked into them. She decides to collate extracts compiled with old Team Arrow mission reports into a biography trilogy on Oliver’s life since coming home from the island, hoping to share true stories of his heroism with the rest of the world - and beyond.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 111
Kudos: 260





	pages upon pages (dedicated to you, my love)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my 150th arrow fic
> 
> kinda surreal to think about, really
> 
> thank you for sticking with me for this long guys. i hope you'll continue to stick with me because I'm not stopping writing olicity fics anytime soon. hope you enjoy xx

* * *

Felicity finds the journals on the day that is meant to be the celebration of her husband’s 35th birthday, five months after his tragic death. She’s searching through his drawers at the cabin lethargically, feeling like her heart has been shredded, for any scrap of clothing that might still carry his scent on it, so she might finally manage to fall asleep after a week only scraping one or two hours a night. William is playing in the living room with Mia, no doubt just as depressed as Felicity, but respecting the fact that his stepmother needs time to grieve by herself today.

The journals are hidden at the very bottom of Oliver’s underwear drawer. They’re in a box, wrapped in the silver tissue paper that they used for Mia’s one month birthday; Oliver’s scratchy handwriting labels them _To Felicity_ on a little square of card he’s cut from one of the congratulatory cards they were sent when their daughter was born. Felicity slides down the wall, sobs hitching her chest, and tears the paper to reveal the box, opening it to peer inside and see the collection of journals.

Felicity recognizes them as the diaries Oliver has been writing in since he was rescued from Lian Yu. There are ten of them overall. A note is tucked inside the newest journal which dates back to the last day he spent with their family. Felicity pulls it out with trembling hands.

_Felicity,_

_By the time you read this, I’ll probably be dead._

Felicity bursts into tears.

_I’m writing this before leaving with the Monitor, rocking Mia to sleep in my other arm while you rage at a celestial being in our kitchen like the badass you are. The Monitor has just told us that he has seen me die in the future fighting this Crisis. I’m going to presume that you won’t find these journals and this note unless you’re going through my things because that prophecy has come to fruition. Please know that I would have fought my very hardest to return to you and our family, but I guess some things are not meant to be. The universe has always dealt us a cruel hand, my love. I wish we could have had more time together. We deserve more time together._

_These journals are yours now. I’ll be honest - I mostly write about you in them, anyway. Really, it’s kind of embarrassing how head over heels in love with you I sound in them. Not that I’m embarrassed by how much I love you - I’m embarrassed because you’ll see quite a few ‘Mr Oliver Smoak’ and ‘Mrs Felicity Queen’ doodles in the margins in crappy calligraphy._

Felicity huffs a laugh through her tears.

_You can do whatever you want with them. I don’t mind. You can read them, share them with our friends and family, throw them in the trash, burn them, share them with the world if you want to. These are my last gifts to you before I leave this world, which you will most likely receive after._

_I’m sorry, Felicity. I don’t know if it’s possible to tell you in words how truly sorry I am. We should have the rest of our lives together. We should have the chance to live normal, safe, happy lives and raise our children together. William should be able to live with us without fear and Mia should be able to grow up not having to worry about defending herself against the darkness of our world. I had hopes that we would have more children together, I will admit. Dreams of little boys named Lucas and Tommy and another baby girl called Ada. Those dreams will have to be forgotten. I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I hope you’re not crying or getting upset._

“Too late, Oliver,” she whispers with a sob, wiping away the wetness on her cheeks.

_I love you. No matter what happens or doesn’t happen, who you become or who I become, whether the universe ends or not… I love you. More than the stars and the sky and the number of atoms that make up the earth we walk upon._

_I’ve never been much of a writer. I’m trying to be poetic here but it’s probably awful. Feel free to laugh at my terrible metaphors. Maybe you’ll read my journals and think they’re worthy of publishing, by some miracle._

_Your soulmate, husband, father of your children,_

_But always completely and utterly YOURS,_

_Oliver._

_(PS. I’ll see you again, Felicity. It’s only a matter of time.)_

Felicity spends the next hour curled up on the floor with the note clutched to her chest, her whole body jerking with the strength of her sobs, as her heart both breaks and somehow knits itself back together again.

That evening, once Mia is asleep in her crib, and William is quietly playing videogames in his bedroom, Felicity starts to slowly read through the journals. Dawn is breaking by the time she finishes only the first five, halfway through them. She’s beginning to realize that these journals not only detail Oliver’s journey from a vigilante into a superhero, but also show his recovery from a depressed survivor dragged down by PTSD, into a confident man who is a public servant, husband, and father, who has learned to function healthily despite his trauma.

And her sleep-deprived, grief-stricken but stubborn genius brain comes up with an idea.

 _Maybe you’ll read my journals and think they’re worthy of publishing, by some miracle_ , Oliver wrote in his note.

It’s 5am. She can barely keep her eyes open and her heart is racing and everything aches. But Felicity pulls out her laptop and begins to type.

* * *

Over the next few months, Felicity throws herself into her new project. She’s already taken a step back from Smoak Tech so she only needs to attend board meetings, and she can focus her creative efforts. 

She compiles mission reports that she’s written ever since joining Team Arrow and pairs them up with Oliver’s journal pages to begin writing a book about Oliver’s journey from the Hood to the Arrow to the Green Arrow. She scans the pages of the journals so they can be digitalized and transformed into text she can copy, cut, and paste. Some more personal pages aren’t included, but she doesn’t want to deliberately cut out specific parts of Oliver’s story that are sad or depressing or devastating, because some of those parts strengthened him, and she knows can teach people how to find strength in themselves as well.

Names are used for the vigilantes and heroes that are exposed or publically known but Felicity keeps the secret identities of others, redacts company names and utilizes villain codenames; she ends up consulting with both Lyla and Dinah about the more legal aspects of the book to not jeopardize anything or risk getting sued. 

She writes her own sections where the information is lacking and laces her own emotions into it, and without realizing it, doesn’t just end up chronicling Oliver’s heroics, but also his own personal growth and the development of their relationship. Photos from the last seven years she finds on her phone and laptop are weaved into the book - most of them photos that never would have seen the light of day otherwise, of the team down in the Foundry or the bunker in their supersuits.

The project remains secret. Lyla, John, and Dinah are the only people who know about it. Felicity suspects that Dinah might have hinted at it to Rene and Thea, and that Moira and Emiko might have an inkling of what she’s up to when they come to the cabin to babysit Mia and William. They’re trying to convince her to move back to Star City and live in the Queen mansion with them. Felicity can’t bring herself to leave the cabin yet, though, until the book is completed. 

Including ten of their main missions from each year of activity and covering the entire seven years of Oliver’s journey - with little excerpts from his years on the island, in Hong Kong (without mentioning ARGUS by name or any agents by name) and in Moscow (keeping Bratva names and involvement to the absolute minimum)... Felicity ends up writing a book nearly 200,000 words long by the time Mia’s first birthday comes around at the end of August. It’s a massive feat for three months of work. It helps that about 90% of it was pre-written and just needed formatting, but Felicity still slaved away at it, often working for over twelve hours a day - and considering she’s the mother of two kids, that’s a lot.

She reveals the book to her family and friends the night after Mia’s birthday party. It’s nearly 7pm but dusk, due to the late summer sunset; William, Zoe, the Diggle twins, and Mia are sitting outside on a picnic blanket enjoying icecream cake. Felicity and the adults are seated inside, nursing glasses of wine in the living room.

“I have something to show you,” Felicity tells them hesitantly.

They all nod, curious. Felicity has to admit that she’s nervous. She ducks into her office to grab some of the tablets she’s been trialing for Smoak Tech’s home technology division, as she’s downloaded pdf copies of the book onto them. She passes a tablet to Moira, Thea and Emiko, one to John, Lyla and Tommy, one to Laurel and Quentin, and the last to Dinah and Rene. Everybody she cares about and who care about her, her husband and their family in some shape or form are in this room, and she’s desperate for their approval.

“Did you… write a biography about Oliver?” Thea asks, dazed as they flick through the pages.

“Of sorts,” Felicity answers. “It’s honestly more of a biography about his life since being rescued from Lian Yu. Um. The first page is the note he left me the night he went with the Monitor. He said he doesn’t think his writing is worthy of being publishing. I… I disagree. His journals were beautifully written. I feel like something like this could really educate the world on how much Oliver has done to save people because I feel like he deserves more credit for what he’s done than what he was given in the presidential address back in January. He saved billions of lives and he was never celebrated properly for it. He gave his life and yet people don’t seem to realize what else he sacrificed along the way. How much of a hero he _truly_ is.” She lowers her gaze to the floor, swallowing. “If you don’t agree with me, that’s fine, I… I won’t get it published at all. We can all just keep copies for ourselves. I just thought…”

She can’t help it. She tears up. The next second, she’s being crushed in a hug between Tommy and John. The rest of her friends and family offer comforting words and also encouragement. There is one voice, however, that stays dauntingly silent.

Her mother-in-law stands, her face expressionless. Felicity cringes into John as Moira approaches her after handing the tablet over to Emiko. A split second later, however, Moira cracks a heartbreaking smile, leans in, and brushes a gentle kiss against her forehead.

Felicity has never been particularly close to her mother-in-law, which is why she’s shocked when she draws her in for a hug. “I think… that Oliver would want you to write a foreword,” Moira whispers.

* * *

_FOREWORD BY FELICITY SMOAK-QUEEN_

_My name is Felicity Smoak-Queen. Most of you know me as the CEO of Smoak Technologies or the wife of Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow - the man you’re here to read about. What most of you don’t know is that I also go by another name: Overwatch._

_On October 24th 2012, destiny walked into my office in the form of my soulmate bringing me a bullet-ridden laptop. On February 14th 2013, my entire life was altered and I was finally given a purpose when my soulmate ended up shot and bleeding out in the back of my Mini Cooper._

_Over the next seven years, I became a teammate, a partner, a confidant, a wife, and a mother. I was a fundamental part of Team Arrow, working behind the scenes mostly on tech and communications, which my husband wished to keep secret for my own safety. Oliver Queen gave me purpose and made me into the woman I am today. He was the love of my life and always will be. No words can describe the true depth of the sacrifices he made during his time fighting a crusade to save Star(ling) City and eventually the world and the multiverse, as the Green Arrow._

_What follows are the chronicles of his time as the Green Arrow, laid out on paper in the form of extracts from his personal journals, mission reports written by members of the team and me, and additional photos and commentary for context also by me. While certain information has been redacted, these are true and accurate accounts. Hopefully in the pages of these books, you who did not know Oliver might come to understand everything he did that made him a hero, and hope to gain insight into the man he was behind the mask, who wanted nothing more than to save the city of his family, friends, and fellow Star City citizens._

_Thank you._

* * *

Sara Lance visits her the next day. It’s to offer her blessings on the book, which her father has told her about, but also inform Felicity of some rumors that are being circulated around time and space.

For the time since getting that call where they told her Oliver was dead, Felicity is overcome with a sense of unfiltered, unadulterated hope.

* * *

Felicity has no idea how to get a book published. She contacts the CMO of Smoak Tech, a lovely woman called Emily Paxford, for advice. Paxford is taken back but thrilled by the idea of the book and tells Felicity she’ll find an agent for her.

The next day, she has a phone call with her new apparent agent, another kind and patient woman called Samantha Jaxwell. Sam, as she orders Felicity to call her, wants to immediately pick Felicity up as her client, telling her quite candidly that Paxford filled her in as much as she could on the nature of the book and send her an extract; she thinks it’s going to be incredible and it’s something the world needs.

They discuss what publishing firms they’re going to approach. Felicity expresses her desire for them to use a smaller company local to Star City. She’s a millionaire with her own thriving technical company and doesn’t need to make money off this book. In fact, she’s willing to use some of her own money to help cover printing costs if whatever firm they use can’t handle it. The agent agrees to start looking into it. They want the book published during the first anniversary of Crisis, and because of the way the editing and publishing process works, they’ll have to find a firm within the next month.

“What’s the name of it?” Sam questions.

“Of the book?”

“Yes. You’ve titled it, right?”

Felicity hasn’t. But it really isn’t that hard to come up with a title, because she knows in her heart what she’s been writing and why she’s been writing it. Who she’s been writing this for. “It’s called _Arrow: The Life and Legacy of Oliver Queen_.”

She hears Sam scribbling this down on the other end of the line. The agent sounds excited when she next asks, “Okay, and you’ve fully written it? It’ll have to go through editing, and I can put you in touch with some reliable people. Have you got it the manuscript sitting in front of you now on your laptop?” Sam asks her to change the font, font size, margins, page size and a load of other formatting options. Thankfully, it doesn’t mess anything up too much. “How many pages?”

Felicity glances down at the count. “Um, 958.”

Sam goes quiet.

Her stomach twisting, Felicity asks anxiously, “Is that okay?”

“Felicity, what would be your opinion on turning this into a trilogy?”

* * *

Felicity, William, and Mia move out of the cabin and back to the Queen mansion in Star City. Living in Oliver’s old bedroom feels both right and wrong at the same time, but Felicity is more relieved than anything else that Will and Mia now have a solid family unit around them all the time, and aren’t isolated like they were out in Bloomfield.

A couple of days after they’ve moved into the mansion, while Tommy and Thea are taking William to IKEA to pick out new furniture for his home study, Felicity meets up with Sam and the owners of the publishing firm they’ve settled on, Mia on her hip.

The baby babbles happily and gnaws on her teething ring on Felicity’s lap as they sit around a table in a small cafe to talk over things. The owners of the Sparrow Publishing House are a married couple called Jane and Dan, who are extremely pleasant and enthusiastic about Felicity’s book. Apparently, it needs very little editing due to the fact that it’s formed from journal extracts and mission reports, and Felicity has already partially edited it so it’s concise and succinct.

“So for the three books, we were thinking they could be published under the whole title Arrow: The Life and Legacy of Oliver Queen, and then each have their own distinguishing subtitle,” Jane says, watching in amusement as Felicity allows Mia to take an exploratory sip at her iced coffee. “What are your thoughts?”

Felicity wipes the coffee that Mia spits out in disgust off her chin with a napkin, grabbing a sippy cup filled with diluted apple juice for her daughter instead. “If the first book is centered on Oliver’s first two years in Starling, ending with Deathstroke’s capture and imprisonment, then it should be called _Beginnings_. The second book that ends after the confrontation with Adrian Chase on Lian Yu can be called _Rejuvenation_. At the last ending with… with when he left to go and fight Crisis, that’s going to be _Legacies_.”

Sam, Dan, and Jane exchange glances while Felicity focuses on helping Mia by cutting up the slice of vanilla cake the baby has in front of her, so she can shove smaller pieces into her mouth herself.

“Felicity…” Sam starts carefully. “Do you know what happened to your husband during Crisis? I don’t… want to ask if you’re going to write a book about that, but…”

“I don’t,” she smiles at them sadly. “I think the heroes thought it would be too painful for me to hear. I was at home with William and Mia, not knowing whether or not my husband was alive. If you want to publish something written about Crisis, you’ll have to talk to somebody who was actually there.”

Dan and Jane look horrified on her behalf. “I’m sorry, Felicity,” Jane replies dejectedly. “That’s awful.”

It is awful. It’s terrible, and nightmare-inducing, which Felicity knows because she’s suffered too many night terrors to count, imagining how her husband might have fought and suffered during the last days and hours of his life, trying to save the multiverse.

“We’ll publish _Beginnings_ in January,” Dan says, changing the subject before the atmosphere becomes too morose. “I hate to ask you this, Felicity, but we might need additional funds to help with the initial printing. We want to have at least one million copies in stock to send to book stores around Starling and another million for the online retailers. Those may seem like insane numbers, but given the nature of this book, we think we could be seeing up to 5 million copies being sold. Now, we need to talk about press -”

“I’ll do one sit-down interview,” Felicity cuts him off. She’s been thinking long and hard about this. She honestly doesn’t want to do any press, tours or signings for the books. She won’t be able to mentally or emotionally handle it. “I’ll do it with Sam. After _Beginnings_ ’ release.”

Dan looks troubled by this, but nods. “If those are your conditions, then that’s fine. You’ll just have to be aware that a lot of media outlets might want statements from you.”

“I don’t particularly want to have to answer questions about how I feel about my husband being dead. I’m exposing enough about our private lives in the books… I’d rather keep a low profile after they go to publishing.” Felicity strokes over Mia’s blonde hair and cleans her messy mouth of cake crumbs. “You can ask my sister-in-law and mother-in-law for statements if you need them. Thea and Moira have always been better at dealing with the public stuff than me.”

Sam reaches over and squeezes her hand. “I’ll ask Smoak Tech’s marketing department to coordinate with the Queens. We’ll cover all of it, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried.”

All three of them smile at her knowingly.

“Okay, I’m a little worried,” Felicity confesses. “Sometimes I just wonder whether or not this is something that Oliver would have actually wanted. The joke in his note about getting the journals published was exactly that - a joke. I get concerned and guilty every so often about whether I should be sharing his personal thoughts and all of our Team Arrow exploits with the world when they’ve been private for so long.”

“I think Oliver would be proud of you,” Sam tells her softly.

Felicity likes to think so too.

Because she was proud of him, no matter what.

* * *

Sparrow Publishing House releases a statement on December 3rd, the one year anniversary of the day Crisis started, that the _Arrow: The Life and Legacy of Oliver Queen_ trilogy by Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak will be released January 14th 2021.

Instantly, it goes viral.

The media goes absolutely crazy. #GreenArrowBiology trends #1 on Twitter Worldwide for 36 hours straight and pre-orders roll in. The demand for the first book is huge and soon, without ever expecting it, they have 10 million pre-orders. Felicity and Sam help Dan and Jane, who are crying from delight but also stress, find several other publishing firms across the United States and even a couple in Europe who they can collaborate with so they can print enough copies across the Globe.

 _Beginnings_ is released without too much fanfare on the 14th but by the 15th, it’s trending #1 again and the reviews are incredible. On social media, and thousands of websites and blogs, everybody is praising the book and how incredibly moving and detailed it is. When January turns into February, they’ve sold 10 million books. All of her friends and family think it’s magnificent and propose they have a party. Felicity is utterly overwhelmed, but also eternally grateful. All of the profits from the book go into the newly set-up Emerald Archer Relief Fund, which is a Smoak Tech-based charity primarily headed by Moira and Thea, which aids victims of domestic violence, abuse, assault, shootings, natural disasters, and other tragedies; it also runs multiple health centers and Planned Parenthoods in the Glades. 

The requests for interviews from news stations, TV shows, and other outlets pour in. Felicity personally declines them all. Oprah refuses to take no for an answer so Felicity sends her a formal statement saying that she would prefer the attention be on the book so they can celebrate the life and times of her husband, rather than focus on her. The book is all about Oliver and his heroism, after all. Everybody likes that. Washington Post calls her humble and respectful.

The heat doesn’t die down even as the months pass - in fact, demand for the other books, _Rejuvenation_ and _Legacies_ , just gets bigger and bigger.

Sam, Jane, and Dan ask her if she wants to speed up the schedule and publish the second book in June, instead of October as planned. After a couple of days of contemplation, Felicity says yes, but something about the idea leaves a bitter taste at the back of her mouth. When Oliver was outed as the Green Arrow by the FBI, he was met with harsh criticism, death threats and the most terrible accusations. Felicity and William were forced into witness protection due to the backlash on top of the fear of Ricardo Diaz coming after them.

The world had nothing kind to say about her husband back then when he was imprisoned, but now because of the book, they do. They should have to wait for the sequel like Oliver had to wait for absolution.

 _Rejuvenation_ will still be published earlier.

* * *

“Felicity?”

She startles, shuffling anxiously where she’s sitting perched on a pristine white couch. Has she been staring into the camera the entire time? The cameraman’s sympathetic look suggests that she has been, but he understands why. Felicity doesn’t think she’s ever been so nervous.

Sam smiles at her kindly from the other couch that’s directly opposite her. “You don’t need to worry about the camera,” she says. “Just focus on me. All of this footage will be edited so don’t worry about stumbling over your words either. Just speak from the heart, okay?”

Felicity nods, biting her lip. She’s been mentally preparing all week for this. Emiko is babysitting Mia and has taken her on a visit to the zoo, which she can now appreciate as the toddler can walk and name the animals. The Diggles have taken William to a theme park with the twins before he heads off to MIT. Felicity doesn’t have to think about the kids. Moira and Thea are waiting across the hall in her office for her to provide emotional support. Sam’s CMO office has almost exactly the same layout as Felicity’s CEO one, which makes it relaxing to sit in here. The only agitating thing is the camera pointed at her.

“So, Felicity, let’s start off with something simple,” Sam starts lightly. “Where did you get the idea of writing the _Arrow: The Life and Legacy of Oliver Queen_ trilogy from?”

“I didn’t,” she shakes her head. When Sam raises an eyebrow promptly, Felicity plays with her hands as she continues to explain, “Write it, I mean. At least, not by myself. A good 40% of the content of the books is content from Oliver’s journals. He gave them to me as a present before he left to fight in Crisis and joked about getting them published in a note, the one that’s at the front of the first book. He just wrote so wonderfully and I knew that people were intrigued about what his life was really like and how he became a hero.”

Sam gives her a small thumbs up. She’s doing well in the interview so far. “One of the things that you do in the book is break down the mission reports in your personal commentary. Why did you think that was important to include?”

“Because Oliver would always glance over the mission reports I wrote to make sure they were blunt, and purely factual.” A fond smile ticks at Felicity’s lips. “The first couple of years he was the Hood and then the Arrow, he found it difficult to accept praise, because he didn’t think he deserved it. He saw what he was doing as his job. But there were moments that I thought were vital I provided some of Oliver’s emotional insight so people could truly understand his thought processes. He wasn’t just a crime-fighting machine, he was a human being with emotions and one of the biggest hearts. His empathy is what makes him a hero, not just his courage alone.”

“Some more critical reviewers have accused you of being biased,” Sam states. “What would you have to say to that?”

“Of course I’m biased,” Felicity responds easily. Sam looks taken back at the direction she’s taking this. “Nobody who’s not biased would have been able to write the books in that much detail. You don’t spend time with Oliver Queen without developing your own opinion on him. I’m Oliver’s wife and the mother to his children. I love him, so of course, I’m going to talk about him favorably. But nobody else was.”

There’s a beat of tense silence. “What do you mean?” Sam cues her.

Felicity clenches her jaw and turns to directly stare into the camera. “For the past seven years, my husband has been called a terrorist, murderer, and monster by people who have no idea who he truly is. He has been crucified by the media, and I knew it was my job to provide a second opinion. I knew Oliver better than I know myself. I was honored to be a witness to parts of him that nobody, not even other members of our team, got to see. Oliver held his feelings very close to his chest because he struggled to trust people after everything he suffered through. Beneath all of his bravado and intimidation tactics, though, he was the kindest and most selfless man you could have possibly imagined.”

She stops talking, her throat thick. She doesn’t realize she’s tearing up until Sam is leaning across to pass her a tissue. Felicity dabs at her eyes quickly and sniffles. Crying on camera is not going to be a good look for her. 

“ _Rejuvenation_ is set to be released in two months’ time on June 25th, and _Legacies_ on October 30th. So I have one last question,” Sam says gently. “ _Beginnings_ has an afterword. But it’s unfinished. Readers are interested to know whether or not it will be continued in the other two books?”

“It’s split across all three of the books,” Felicity responds. “But it’s not for the readers.”

Sam tilts her head. “Who is it for?”

She smiles secretively and peers out the window. Up at the sky.

Felicity doesn’t need to answer that question.

* * *

_I can't wait to see you again_  
_It's only a matter of time_  
_Will they tell your story?_  
_Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?_

_~ Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story, Hamilton, Lin Manuel Miranda_

* * *

_Rejuvenation_ is published. _Legacies_ follows shortly.

On the day after _Legacies_ is released, Felicity is stunned when she ends up getting a personal call from the President of the United States, who says that she would like to honor Oliver posthumously with a Medal of Freedom award.

Felicity can’t help but be upset about it. She agrees, but declines attending the ceremony. Oliver is finally getting the recognition and hero worship he deserves because of her books, but it’s too late. He’s gone.

But _Legacies_ is finally out there in the world. The trilogy is finished. She’s said all that she wanted and needed to say.

The afterword is complete.

Now she patiently anticipates the response.

* * *

_BEGINNINGS_  
_Afterword by Felicity Smoak-Queen_

_I said I would always find you. And I keep my promises. You will always have a home with me, no matter what. I know who you are and_

* * *

_REJUVENATION_  
_Afterword by Felicity Smoak-Queen_

_what you’ve become. So if the Spectre is reading this, and as an omnipotent being he probably is… you know who you are in our hearts. And if you remember, then_

* * *

_LEGACIES_  
_Afterword by Felicity Smoak-Queen_

_you know where your home is. You know, as the guardian of the multiverse, that our love is still greater than it. You know, after completing these three books..._

_We’re waiting for you, my love_.

_We’ll always wait for you._

* * *

On January 11th 2023, almost two years since Oliver’s death, Felicity is woken in the early hours of the morning by Mia sitting on her and frantically shaking her shoulders, whispering about her aunt and grandma crying downstairs. In an instant, Felicity is fully awake, because there’s a twisting feeling in her gut and her heart is thrumming like a hummingbird’s wings and she _knows_.

The response to the afterward has arrived.

She drags her dressing gown on and helps Mia count the steps down the stairs, until they join the other members of their family in the foyer. Thea and Moira are in tears, looking spooked and as if they can’t believe their eyes. William is as white as a sheet. Felicity passes Mia over to her big brother, who hugs her desperately, before taking a hesitant step outside the front doors onto the porch.

Her destiny stands six feet away from her, on the gravel driveway, looking totally lost and overwhelmed. His dark green cape is ruffled and frayed, like he’s fought a great battle to reach here, and his hood is thrown back to reveal blue eyes with flecks of otherworldly emerald.

“I forgot,” he whispers, his voice hoarse. “When the multiverse reset, when I created and birthed this new one, I - I _forgot_ who I was.”

“I forgive you,” Felicity whispers.

“How?” he breathes. “That’s unforgivable. I… I only remembered when I read the books… the afterword, it triggered something…” He hovers his shaking hand over his chest, over his heart, as if it’s paining him. “Am I home? The afterword said I would know. It said you were waiting for me.”

Felicity’s eyes fill with tears. Oliver Queen, the Spectre, bedraggled and haunted but bright like a burning star, stands before her, asking _her_ if he’s finally made his way home, when he’s the one bringing it back to her. She cups his face tenderly in her hands and brushes a kiss against his lips. The keening noise he emits as he drops his forehead against hers in relief almost sends her to her knees.

She peers into his eyes, watching as the green sparks out, leaving an ocean behind. “You’re home, Oliver.”

Oliver kisses her desperately, bruisingly, as if he’s establishing her as his anchor to this earth all over again. He wraps her in her embrace and Felicity feels the warmest she’s felt in two and a half years. “Thank you, my love.”

“Daddy?”

The two of them turn, refusing to release each other, to see Mia, their beautiful daughter with blonde curls and green eyes and such hope on her face that Felicity’s broken heart immediately heals.

Mia runs and crashes into their legs. Oliver releases the most magnificent laugh as he reaches down to grab her and lift her above his head just like he did when she was a baby, her peals of laughter and infectious giggles setting all of them off. The three of them are almost bowled over when William sprints down the steps to hug them. The four of them sink to the ground, crying and finally whole again.

Oliver Queen is finally home.

* * *

** _Arrow: The Life and Legacy of Oliver Queen_ **

**_Dedicated to the man with a heart that was bigger than the multiverse._ **

**_And proved it, by saving it._ **

**_We will forever keep you in ours, my love._ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> twitter: @lexiblackbriar  
> tumblr: @alexiablackbriar13


End file.
